Remote emission detection systems in general are known. Typically, existing systems are used to detect emission data from a single vehicle traveling in a single lane of traffic such as an exit ramp from a highway. Such a configuration restricts the locations at which the device can be employed and limits the number of vehicles that can be processed in a given time period.
Another drawback of existing remote emission detection systems that it is difficult to correctly associate each vehicle with its emission data when more than one vehicle is present. For example, if multiple vehicles are present at the sensing location, each vehicle's exhaust plume may contribute emissions. Existing systems are not able to differentiate among several exhaust plumes.
These and other drawbacks exist.